Pessaries and other intravaginal devices of various geometries other than the U-shape device of the present invention are known. For instance, a somewhat dome-shape vaginal diaphragm, a hemispherical-shape cervix cap, and a mushroom-shape cervix button are disclosed in FIG. 160 of the book Human Sex Anatomy by Robert Latou Dickinson, Second Edition, Copyright 1949, published by The Williams and Wilkins Company.
Vaginal diaphrams commonly comprise a toroidal ring of resilient material which ring is closed by a dome shape flexible diaphragm member. Desirably, a vaginal diaphragm is sized and applied so that it is lodged between the posterior fornix of the vagina and the pubic arch. The diaphragm is designed to physically isolate the cervix uteri from sperm by virtue of the diaphragm being above a male partner's penis during sexual intercourse. However, because of such factors as poorly defined pubic arches, poorly fitted vaginal diaphragms, and the effects of body movements and contortions, the front portion of the diaphragm may move downwardly from behind the pubic arch towards the bottom wall of the vagina whereupon the device partially obstructs the vagina. When such partial obstruction occurs, the diaphragm becomes a source of irritation or discomfort during intercourse, and the potential contraceptive efficacy of the device is compromised or vitiated.
The prior art also discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,439 which issued Dec. 8, 1970 to Gordon W. Duncan, a toroidal-shape IVD not closed by a diaphram member. As disclosed, this device is sized and fitted similarly to vaginal diaphragms and is subject to partially obstructing the vagina as described above.
Some cervix caps are constructed similarly to vaginal diaphragms but are sized to cap the bottle-neck-shape cervix uteri which, in many human females extends downwardly into the vagina near its posterior end. When applied, an arcuate portion of the cervix cap extends around the anterior portion of the cervix uteri and is thus disposed to be contacted by a male partner during intercourse. Such contact results in some degree of unnatural sensation or discomfort to the male partner and/or the female.
Cervix buttons commonly have shafts which extend upwardly into the cervical canal for orienting and retaining the devices in the proper position. These shafts are, therefore, sources of irritation and may precipitate erosion of the inwardly facing surfaces of the cervical canal. Furthermore, because of the danger of precipitating a puncture-type wound, such cervix buttons are normally required to be inserted by physicians.
The prior art further includes pessaries of other shapes which are intentionally disposed and configured to be contacted by a male partner during sexual intercourse. Necessarily, such pessaries precipitate unnatural sensations and/or a degree of discomfort to one or both partners. Such pessaries are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,904 which was issued Aug. 15, 1972 to Howard B. Forster.
However, none of the discovered prior art discloses an intravaginal device which solves the problems of intravaginal devices described above in the manner of or to the degree of the present invention.